A Day in Disneyland
by LoveBug53
Summary: Penny takes Sheldon to Disneyland and they have a friendly competition. WARNING: This story contains long bathroom lines, football bashing, spinning tea cups, trains, and cute Sheldon/Penny fluff.


Okay...here is my first TBBT story! I hope that it's okay and not OCC, but I can't confirm that until you guys let me know, so don't forget to review!

'The Big Bang Theory' does not belong to me...and if it had, we would have already seen Sheldon trying to creat a theory on how to become Penny's boyfriend :P

* * *

"Penny."

The girl in question heard her name, so she turned to the voice.

"I have to go."

Penny looked at Sheldon quizzically, and asked him, "Go where?"

She took in the area around them and saw nothing that could have possibly perked his interest. She made sure to check that there was nothing Batman, Flash, or Spock related, and there wasn't, so what was he wanting? Her eyes went back onto him, and he noticed her look, his back becoming straighter, and unknowingly making himself look even taller in the process. Penny couldn't help but marvel for a moment at Sheldon's tall height.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes and slowly breathed in deeply, trying desperately to keep his temper. After a moment, he gave a long, drawn out sigh.

He never wanted to have to put up with his simpleminded neighbor or 'friend', as she had clamed them to have been, especially when he was having bladder problems.

The scientist glared down at her and testily answered, "To the restroom, Penny." She only gave him a blank look in response, making him roll his eyes upward, wishing at the moment that he had went to church more often as a kid. "Good lord, Penny! When talking to you, it's like talking to a telephone pole."

Sheldon looked away from her, suddenly feeling a very familiar tingle in his lower section.

His eyes suddenly took on a look of panic. "My bodily functions- You messed up my entire schedule you, Devil Woman! You have ruined everything!"

Penny rose a brow, confused at what he was actually saying, and asked him, "What?" The poor girl was beginning to get tired of Sheldon's overreacting, because sometimes, even she couldn't understand him.

"I hate you, Penny, I really do."

Penny looked over at Sheldon with a slightly hurt expression. Surely he wasn't that mad.

Why Penny had ever decided to challenge him to a drinking competition earlier, she'd never know. And why he had even agreed to partake in such activities? Hell if she knew. She had known that it had been a bad idea to even suggest it, but the smart, challenging win-at-all-cost look in his eyes, had made her even more determined to win.

She had loved the look in his eyes. It made him, dare she say it, let alone think it, sexy.

She threw her hands to her side, suddenly tired from his behavior, and replied, "I am sorry, okay? I didn't mean for the big bad drink to throw off your whole bodily whatever. You're the one who agreed to it anyway."

Sheldon made a tsk sound at her, and smugly stated, "Ah, Penny, but you were the one who suggested it. And just for the record, I am no chicken. As my memory perceives me, I am the one who ended up the victor of our little game."

Penny made a face at him and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, just go on to the bathroom already. Didn't you say that you had to go?"

Sheldon's eyes widened as he remembered, and he gave her an ugly look. "Yes, that reminds me. I must go- No thanks to you, of course." He haughtily turned away from her and made his way toward the bathroom.

"Just remember", Penny's voice called from behind him, "the parade starts in five. Hurry!"

Her voice hadn't sounded hurt to his ears, but Sheldon probably wouldn't have understood it even if it had been there.

Penny hadn't meant to make him angry. Honestly. The blond just thought that it would be fun to ruffle his feathers a bit.

XXX

Sheldon stopped in his tracks when he saw the line poking out from the entrance of the restroom. Were lines always this long for restrooms? Not usually, because this one was freakishly long. Even more than him.

Sheldon began to walk again, and he stopped at the back of the line. He stood behind a group of men, who were each clad in a football jersey of a different team. Sheldon could hear the conversation that they were having about the latest game, and he crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion. Even though he was smart, he couldn't help the words that slipped his mouth. "Oh, great."

The physicist would have rather been bickering with Penny. A frown came to his face, for the thought of that worried him a bit.

XXX

After Sheldon left, Penny felt boredom begin to take over. She walked over to a nearby chair and plopped quite ungracefully into it. She being the emotional type girl that she was, spent the next few minuets in silence, wondering over what she had done. Would she ever again suggest that she was better than Sheldon at something? Probably. She was a tough girl, who loved making bets and winning them.

Penny especially loved it when she won against Sheldon. She wasn't the type of girl who loved gloating, but when it came to Sheldon, she couldn't help but gloat a little.

The girl reached into her purse to grab her cell phone. She wanted to call Sheldon and make sure that they were good, but she was afraid that he was still angry, which, she thought, he probably was.

_'Oh, well. I guess that I'll just have to find out later.'_

Penny turned to her left when she heard a large crowd of people gather around the route where the parade would take place. The music started on the loud speaker and Penny saw a large float begin to make its way down the pavement.

XXX

"-and the silence of the crowd was thick. He ran down the field and then whoosh! TOUCH DOWN!"

"WOOOOOOOOT!"

"BOOYAH!"

"YEAH!"

Sheldon watched on in disgust, as the football nerds in front of him cried out annoyingly, happy with the thought of their favorite teams winning. It made him sick.

"Honestly, I cannot see what is so great about sweaty homo sapiens running up and down a 53.3 yard field, holding a ball that is made of pig skin. Seems unethical. Oh, and the jumping on one another!"

One of the men in front of him shifted his gaze a little to the side at Sheldon when he heard his remark. He decided at the moment that he wouldn't mess with him for being what people like him called a 'hater'. The man went back to his conversation.

Sheldon snorted and let out a breathy laugh. His arms were still crossed across his chest, as if he were the smartest being on the planet, which he probably was. "Why is football in America called football anyway? If anything, it should be called handball, wouldn't you think?" He was still talking to himself. "Oh, simplistic Americans, so uncreative that they cannot even create a new name for a sport."

Sheldon uncrossed his arms when someone came and stopped behind him. The line moved forward a little. The physicist sighed when the blokes in front of him began to talk about another sport, which they had stupidly referred to as B-ball.

"Neanderthals." His breath came out as an annoyed whisper, but the men heard him and turned to stare him in the eye. The thugs in front of him looked angry.

And he looked completely terrified.

The people at the beginning of the line moved and the rest of the line followed it.

XXX

It was a while after the incident when Sheldon saw Penny leaning up against the wall outside the bathroom, and felt relief wash over him. He had been slightly worried for her safety while he had been away. A small smile appeared on his face, before it went away after seeing the expression of unhappiness on Penny's own. He walked over to her bluntly wondering, 'What could have troubled her now?' Honestly, for someone with an IQ that could never be determined by testing, he had no idea.

The lanky man stopped by Penny's side and sighed. He looked down at her and asked, "What is wrong, Penny? Surely my absence hasn't resorted you to become sad. Most people are actually quite annoyed while in my presence; even the people in this public restroom say so."

Penny turned her eyes back to him, and giggled. She let a tiny smile come to her face, before it vanished with her thoughts. The girl pushed herself off of the building, and replied, "Well for one, I am far from being sad, and two, Sheldon, what took you so long? I've been waiting on you for over thirty minuets! You do know that the parade is over, right?"

Sheldon felt a lump in his throat, and he gulped. His long neck moved with the action. "Yes", he began, "I was aware, Penny." Then, he turned his gaze to the ground with an angry expression. "If only all of those people didn't have to relieve themselves all at the same time." Sheldon raised his hand to the mid of his chest and made a tight fist with it.

Penny saw his immediate change of attitude, and put a hand up in defense and hurriedly soothed, "It's all right Sheldon- We'll just see it another day." She reached out to him and grabbed his hand, not even thinking over the consequences. "Come one, Sheldon. How about we go on the spinning teacups next?"

Sheldon made a small noise at her touch, but, he decided, it didn't feel too bad. He gave a glance at their intertwined hands, and then at her eyes. Green just may become his favorite color. He nodded, and thoughtfully replied, "Well…I do like tea… Could we possibly ride the train afterwards?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes and she giggled.

Penny smiled at him and said, "Of course we can." She began to pull him forward and Sheldon, to her surprise, let her lead.

"Oh, how I love trains!", she heard Sheldon say from behind her with a childish smile in his voice.

As Penny walked, she turned back to him and replied, "I know you do, sweetie. I know." She smiled at him again, as they got in line to ride the teacups.

They stopped at the end of the line behind a couple with a young child. The kid smiled at her and pointed strait at Penny.

Her dark eyes brightened as she stared up at her idol. She tugged at the end of her mother's shirt. "Mommy, look! It's Alice from Alice in Wonderland!"

Her mother turned to them with a mortified look on her face, her cheeks coloring slightly. She hurriedly gushed out a quick 'Sorry!' before forcefully pulling her daughter away.

Sheldon and Penny stood there in silence, staring at them as they left. Penny's gaze was wide and embarrassed, while his was just curious. The physicist turned to look at Penny. He studied her features carefully, taking in her lowered gaze and lightly flushing cheeks. She had almost looked, dare he ever say it, or let alone think it, cute.

Penny gave a small cough and put her eyes on Sheldon. She laughed a little at herself in embarrassment. How could someone have ever confused her with Alice?

"You know, Penny", Sheldon looked down on her with soft eyes, "That little girl was no fool. Some of the bad traits that you possess are like the ones of Alice. For example, you are too curious for your own good."

Penny looked at him, offended that he would have ever said such a thing.

"But", he continued, raising his pointer finger, "You also possess some of the better qualities that she, too, holds. For example, you have blond hair just as she did." He paused to give a tiny smile at her. "There is one thing that differs in that quality between you though, and it is that you have a more beautiful appearance than she ever did, be it how she was portrayed in the book 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' , the cartoon 'Alice in Wonderland', or any other live action version."

He smiled, proud of his little attempt at making a compliment.

Penny's mouth dropped open. _'Did he just compliment me?'_

The tall man before her saw the expression on her face, and smiled, happy that he would have had the ability to make her mouth drop open like a fish's would.

_'Score one for Dr. Sheldon Cooper.' _

Penny saw a little spark in his eyes and her mouth closed. She scowled. "Oh, come on, Dr. Wackadoodle. Let's just get this ride over with, so that we can make it the next train."

"Oh, yes! Finally something that is remotely fun. Trains!"

Penny turned away from him, so that he wouldn't see the happy, yet very annoyed look on her face.


End file.
